This Future of Ours
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Sequel to Indebted. Gabriel is broken and it's up to Sam and Eclipse to find out why. Mpreg, language, angst but mostly fluff and love, there's some violence in there cause it wouldn't be my story without it. Destiel, Sam/OMC Gabriel/?. Not mine don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, breakfast was ready, coffee was being drunk...so what was the problem?

Castiel was overdue. He was huge, miserable and the baby just didn't seem to want to come out, and because of this it seemed that he was going to be snappy at just about everyone.

"Cas, you don't even know if you're overdue. You could be on track." Dean tried to assure but was glared at by Castiel.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ME? If this is normal for a child of yours, I want no more of them. I feel my stomach may rip open, my back feels as though it is breaking in half and I have a perpetual case of heartburn, which as I have continually told you, I DO NOT GET! I wish this child out and I will be damned should I need to carry him longer."

And one would think that Eclipse would be able to calm his son at this point, but that wasn't the case. The only person able to bring Castiel down from his highs of aggression, was Sam, whose calm voice and happy face would make Castiel forget about his worries and just listen to Sam explain the joys of wiggling his toes again.

Sam had been dead for two months and even being brought back by a demon didn't stop his muscles from having atrophied a bit so it took a bit of healing from Gabriel for Sam to be able to move around properly again. It took three separate healing sessions before Sam could stand and walk on his own.

One month of bed rest and healings later and Sam was able to move around properly again and wouldn't stop talking about how awesome it was to move his toes and legs again, and if Castiel was in a particularly bad mood that's all he would have to do to get the angel to be happy again.

"Hey Cas!" Sam would say and Castiel would stop ranting and raving long enough to look at the younger hunter and smile.

"Hey Sam!" Castiel would answer.

"My toes can move now, see?" And Castiel would dissolve into a laughing fit, which would inevitably calm him completely down and allow him time to reflect on his good fortune at having a child.

But today was a different case. Sam had tried to calm the angel down but Castiel wasn't having any of it. He was irritated and angry and sore and achy and he wanted this all to be done and over with but mostly he wanted to have a place to call his own. This house was too crowded and he needed to be alone with his mate and finally after some poking and prodding Sam got to the bottom of this issue and smiled at Castiel.

"We can do that." Dean said, kneeling before his very pregnant mate.

"Yeah? Before the child is to be born?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded before looking over to Gabriel.

"Is that possible?" Gabriel shrugged and nodded.

"I don't see why not. I can get you a house and furnish it and everything, but you're going to have to sustain it yourselves."

Dean nodded. He could do that, get a job and sustain a family. Why not.

"Thank you Gabriel." Dean said, being genuinely happy about the coming events.

Sam and Eclipse smiled at the happy couple and looked at each other. Once Sam had gotten his memories back things had progressed happily between the two. Though they couldn't go on any actual dates, that didn't stop them from doing what they could with each other, which mainly consisted of lying in bed and talking.

"We should move out of Gabriel's house as well." Sam whispered into Eclipse's ear, not wanting the arch-angel to feel abandoned.

"We will, when the time is right." Eclipse said, placing an arm around Sam's waist, holding him close.

"Good!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

It took a week for Dean to situate a job at a local mechanic shop and with a starting wage of 24.50 an hour, things were looking up for the happy couple. Gabriel had situated a house for the two, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a spacious kitchen. It was a homey looking house and Castiel couldn't stop thanking the arch-angel for what he'd done for them.

"It was an honor, now enjoy the rest of your pregnancy and I'll be sure to keep Sam and Eclipse away from your house for a while." Castiel smiled and nodded. He loved his father and he adored Sam, but he needed time with his mate and he needed to have some privacy and the others did understand this, which is why they had no objections to them moving out.

Gabriel bid the couple goodbye before vanishing from the house, leaving Dean and Castiel to get acquainted with the house.

Gabriel reappeared in his own home again and smiled at the smells permeating the house. Eclipse was cooking again, and by the smell of it it was something with chicken.

Walking into the kitchen he smiled at the picture presented to him. Eclipse was at the stove stirring some concoction or other while Sam was laughing and chopping some apples.

"Mind if I intrude?" Gabriel asked and watching Sam turn to face him.

"Not at all. Come on, you can help set the table."

Gabriel nodded and went to grab plates and glasses to place on the table.

"You seem happy." Gabriel said, putting the plates on the table, followed by the cups and silver wear.

"I am happy. I don't have to hunt anymore, Dean sure as hell won't anymore, seeing as how he's going to have a kid, and Eclipse will do just about anything to see us happy, which means no running off to kill baddies, so yeah...I'm happy." Gabriel nodded and sighed.

"What about you? Why don't you have a girl or two around here?" Sam asked, remembering how Gabriel used to be.

"I don't have anyone like that. I might one day, but I don't need anyone right now."

Sam knew Gabriel was full of shit but didn't have the heart to say anything and so nodded and continued chopping apples for the fruit salad that would be served after dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Sam was cuddled close to Eclipse and quite fast asleep when his phone decided to be rude and ring continually until he picked up and growled at his brother.

"Dean, this better be important. I was asleep."

"Cas is in labor and I have no fucking idea what the hell I'm doing." Sam was immediately awake and shaking Eclipse.

"Wha?" Eclipse didn't sound as awake as he usually did.

"Cas is in labor and Dean's panicking." Sam explained, which caused the demon to jump out of bed and speed through getting dressed.

"I will gather what is necessary, you should awaken Gabriel, he would love to be involved in this." Eclipse said, grabbing a bag and filling it with odds and ends he'd gathered together long ago,

"We'll be there in ten." Sam said, hanging up the phone and running towards Gabriel's room at the end of the hall, forgetting he had only a t-shirt and boxers on.

"GABE!" Sam called, banging on the door to get the angel's attention.

The door to the room opened to show a very wide awake Gabriel staring at the hunter with a quirky smile.

"Forgot something Sammy-boy?" Gabriel said, pointing to the hunter's legs. Sam looked down and blushed beet red.

"Yeah, well...Castiel's in labor and we thought you'd want to be there." Sam explained, turning to leave.

"No need to dress on my account. I'm ready we can go whenever." Gabriel teased and watched Sam blush even more, if that was possible.

Sam booked it to his room and grabbed a pair of pants. Working his way into them and readying himself in no time, Eclipse smiled at Sam and kissed him thoroughly.

"Come with Gabriel, beloved, he would enjoy the company." And Eclipse vanished, leaving behind a very stunned Sam, who shook his head and made his way back to Gabriel.

"Ready to go?" Gabriel asked Sam, who was now properly dressed.

"Yeah, let's go."

Gabriel nodded and held Sam close before vanishing as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Dean!" Castiel panted out, having just finished with a contraction. "What did they say."

"They'll be here soon." Dean said, walking over and holding Castiel close, hugging him tightly and helping him ride out the contractions.

"I'm scared." Castiel admitted, clinging to his mate.

"I'm here, and soon Eclipse will be here to help you through this as well." Dean assured, kissing the top of Castiel's head.

"Ow, ow, FUCK." Castiel said, swaying his hips back and forth, hoping the pain would stop soon enough.

"Breathe through it Cas. Come on. In and out, in and out." Dean coached and was amazed that Castiel actually listened and calmed his breathing.

As Castiel was battling his way through his latest contraction, Eclipse appeared before them holding a bag and sporting a very happy smile.

In the three months since Sam had died and been brought back, Eclipse had let his hair grow and now it reached his shoulders and made him look absolutely stunning.

"Dean, dearest. I am happy to see you are well." Eclipse said, beaming with pride at his son.

"Father...it hurts." Castiel said, turning to face his father.

"I know and I will take your pain from you." Eclipse said, walking over and placing a hand on Castiel's stomach.

"Be prepared Castiel, the pain will be gone but you will still need to birth this child, do you understand?" Eclipse asked and Castiel nodded, seeming to understand.

Sam and Gabriel chose that moment to make an appearance and watched as Eclipse concentrated his magic towards Castiel's stomach. It took less than a minute and Castiel seemed to no longer be in any pain.

"Better?" Eclipse asked, brow furrowed, but otherwise no worse for wear.

"Yes father. The pain is gone." Eclipse nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes and smiling at his son.

"Good. Do as you will, but do not eat until after the child is born." Eclipse instructed and watched Castiel nod and walk around the house, cleaning this and cleaning that, preparing the house for his new child.

Gabriel had already furnished the nursery to their exact specifications so the baby was going to have everything he needed and with Dean's job, there was no way this child would want for much.

While Castiel continued to clean, Dean went to put some tea on and Gabriel went to help Castiel in his clean up, which left Sam to really look at Eclipse and noticed the amount of times the demon would flinch and hold his breath before blowing out a breath and close his eyes. If Sam didn't know any better he'd say Eclipse was the one in labor not Castiel.

"Eclipse...is everything okay?" Eclipse nodded and shook his hands before squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw.

"Don't lie to me." Sam said, anger evident in his voice.

"I took Castiel's labor pains from him and transferred them to myself, so in essence I am living his labor for him." Eclipse panted out and starting stamping his foot as a particularly horrid contraction moved through his system.

"Come here moron." Sam said affectionately as he walked closer to Eclipse and held the demon close.

"I have not felt pains as such in close to six years. I had forgotten the extent of pain that accompanied a child's birth." Eclipse said before sucking in a breath and clinging to the hunter as another contraction moved through him.

"I love you." Sam dead panned and immediately snapped his mouth shut, hoping he hadn't scared the other away.

"I love you as well my hunter." Eclipse said, easing into the back rub that Sam was providing.

"Why not let Castiel feel this pain?" Sam asked, truly curious.

"I was not there for him when he had been younger, it is the least I can do for him now." Sam nodded and held Eclipse close as the demon growled and bit into Sam's shoulder to stifle his outcry.

"That one was bad." Sam said when the contraction had finally ended.

"Yes, the child is dropping." Eclipse explained, continuing to cling to Sam.

"How much longer until Castiel has the kid?" Eclipse held up a finger at the question and waited for another contraction to hit.

It wasn't long before Eclipse was tensing once more and biting into Sam's shoulder, drawing blood. He didn't want anyone else to know what he'd done and so he wanted to be as quiet as possible. Sam understood this and so he let the demon do what needed to be done.

The contraction slowly ebbed away and Eclipse sighed before opening his eyes and staring at Sam.

"Two more hours, it is a rather fast labor, considering this is his first child." Sam nodded and continued to hold the demon and rock back and forth with him.

"Hey you two, get a room." Dean said, walking over and handing a cup of tea to Sam, who took it and placed it on the coffee table before going back to rubbing Eclipse's back.

"Thank you Eclipse." Dean said, taking a sip of his tea and waiting for Castiel to come out of the nursery.

"For what Dean? Coming to help deliver the child?" Eclipse said, grateful a contraction hadn't hit to make him stutter.

"Well...that and for going through the pain so Cas doesn't have to."

Eclipse looked at the older hunter, shocked that he'd figured it out so soon but then just nodded.

"It was the least I was able to..." And immediately Eclipse tensed and dug his fingers into Sam's back. This contraction was so bad Eclipse couldn't keep quiet and let a whine of pain escape. Clamping his hands onto his mouth the demon prayed his son hadn't heard him.

"He's busy cleaning, he didn't hear you." Dean assured and the demon sighed with relief. He didn't need his son to be upset on this beautiful day.

"Sammy, you have yourself a keeper there." Dean said standing to grab a heated towel for the demon.

"I know!" Sam said, smiling at the demon who had a look of pure anguish on his face.

Eclipse stamped his foot again before burying his face in Sam's neck and breathing heavily. His face was flushed and his hands were shaking badly, which was causing Sam to worry a bit.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked and Eclipse nodded.

"I have been through this a time or two Sam, I will be fine." Eclipse said, tensing again before his eyes widened and he realized something.

"SHIT! CASTIEL!" Eclipse screamed, hoping his son would hear him.

Castiel came waddling out of the nursery with a feather duster in hand and looked at Eclipse curiously.

"What is it father?"

"Your child will be born breech, we must prep for this. Go lie down and I will see if I am able to coerce your child into moving." Eclipse said and watched as Castiel made his way into his room.

Eclipse moved away from Sam and looked the hunter in the eyes.

"I am in need of your assistance."


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I do?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"Every pain Castiel is to feel through labor, I will be feeling on his behalf, and so I am in need of your assistance moving the child into the proper possession." Eclipse explained before slowly heading over to Castiel's room.

Sam's stomach dropped at those words. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't know if he'd be able to do everything properly, but he would do it if that's what Eclipse needed him to do.

Walking behind Eclipse he stopped and braced Eclipse against the pain that assaulted his body. Through this contraction Eclipse held his breath and looked at Sam before grabbing the hunter's face and kissing him fiercely.

"No other would have stood beside me so." Eclipse said, kissing Sam one more time before making his way into Castiel's room.

"I need you to expose your stomach to me dearest." Eclipse instructed and watched as Castiel lifted his shirt and exposing his rounded stomach.

Sam walked in behind Eclipse and smiled at the look of horror on Castiel's face.

"I won't make fun of you Cas." Castiel immediately calmed and looked at Eclipse expectantly.

"What do I do now Father?" Castiel sounded worried, and who wouldn't under the same circumstances.

"You do not have to do much besides lay comfortably. Sam could you please lubricate your hands for me and come forward?" Eclipse asked and Sam and Castiel looked hesitant but both did as they were asked.

Sam used the baby oil that Gabriel handed him and used it to oil up his hands and looked at the angel gratefully. He had no idea where the angel had come from but he was always there when he was needed which was a quality Sam was happy Gabriel possessed.

"Now what?" Sam asked, walking over to Castiel and looking at the angel hesitantly.

Eclipse took a seat on the sofa next to the bed and writhing in pain, answered Sam as steadily as he was able.

"Stand to Castiel's right side, place your left hand on the top left of his stomach and your right hand on the bottom right. Firm yet gently you must move your hands counter clock wise in order to persuade the child to move."

Sam nodded and put his hands where he'd been indicated to do so and as firmly as he could, without hurting the angel, he started moving and guiding the child into position.

Castiel didn't seem to be feeling anything and lay there watching Sam's hands on his stomach, but Eclipse was a different matter. The demon looked to be in complete agony as sweat poured down his brow. He was biting his arm to prevent himself from crying out in pain and alerting Castiel to his distress.

"Gabriel, can you and Eclipse please go find Dean while I continue trying to move the baby?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, knowing the true reasons behind Sam's words.

Gabriel walked over and helped Eclipse to his feet, which made Castiel a bit worried.

"Father, is everything alright?" Castiel asked, involuntarily moving, causing the baby to shift back into his original position.

"Don't move Castiel, you need to stay completely still for Sam to be successful." Castiel nodded and stopped moving but his question still stood and the look he directed to his father said so.

"Everything is alright dearest. Today is a joyous day, relax." Castiel nodded but the nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave his mind.

Gabriel helped Eclipse out of the room and the demon immediately fell onto the floor gasping for breath.

The repositioning of the baby hurt worse than the contractions and Eclipse was more glad now than he had been in the start that he'd taken this pain from his son.

Gabriel helped Eclipse back on his feet and walked him into the guest bedroom before putting him on the bed.

"Are your real labors this bad?" Gabriel asked, having figured out what was happening.

"No, they are worse." Eclipse said sitting on the bed and grabbing his back, trying to sooth some of the ache away.

Gabriel sighed and walked behind the demon and with experienced hands started rubbing the ache from the others' back and with the sigh of relief that Eclipse gave, Gabriel was happy to know that it was working.

"Can you wait here for a minute while I let Dean know he's needed in the other room?" Gabriel asked and Eclipse nodded, watching the angel leave. He was in so much pain at this point there was barely a break between contractions and he was so tired, and the fact that the baby needed to be repositioned wasn't helping.

Eclipse closed his eyes and growled as a particularly nasty bit of pain ran through his abdomen, up his chest and down his back, and was once again thankful to have done this for his son. He wouldn't let Castiel feel this.

"Any better?" Gabriel asked, walking in and seeing the huddled form of the demon.

"No, though it will be over soon." Eclipse said with confidence. Having had his share of children he knew when labor was at its end.

"Soon isn't good enough." Gabriel said, sounding angry at the pain Eclipse was in.

"I will be fine Gabriel." Eclipse assured before groaning in agony once more.

Gabriel did what he could to ease Eclipse through the contraction but before the pain could ebb away Eclipse let out a pained scream.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel sounded panicked.

"Castiel's child is in distress. It needs to be removed immediately." Eclipse said and Gabriel looked pale as a ghost as he heard this.

"None of us can do this. The only one able to is you and there's no way you can with the condition you're in." Eclipse shook his head and let out a stifled growl that eventually turned into another scream.

"You are c-capable of do-doing this. I trust in you." And Gabriel nodded before running from the room.

Not long after Gabriel had left Sam ran into the room and sat next to the huddled form of his lover. Eclipse immediately clung to Sam's arm and groaned in agony as his stomach felt like it was being ripped open.

"I've got you." Sam said, holding onto Eclipse tightly as the demon screamed, knowing that by now it was a moot point to stay quiet. Castiel wasn't stupid and by now had probably figured out what Eclipse had done for him.

"And you're willing to do this again and again just to have kids?" Sam asked disbelievingly and he could hear Eclipse chuckling.

"They-" Eclipse began only to stop and scream. The pain was worse than any he'd felt in his life, which was saying something as the demon had at one point been tortured to near death.

"Almost done baby. I'm here." Sam assured, holding the demon and keeping him grounded through the pain.

Eclipse lay on his back as tears fell from his eyes. The pain was near unbearable and Sam could see the hurt on the demon's face. Lying next to Eclipse, Sam wrapped his legs around the convulsing demon and held him steady as the pain slowly ebbed away to a dull throb and the shrill cries of a newborn could be heard.

"FUCK!" Eclipse said when his throat wasn't quite as raw from the screaming.

"Indeed!" Sam said, kissing the demon's head and holding him close as Eclipse's eyes drifted shut and he fell into a fitful rest.

Not long after Eclipse had fallen asleep, Dean came running in with a smile on his face.

"I have a son Sammy." He yelled, officially waking up the demon who groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

"Go back to sleep baby." Sam said, petting the demon's hair until he'd fallen back to sleep before glaring at his brother.

"How's Castiel?" Sam opted to ask, instead of beating the shit out of his brother.

Dean indicated with a thumbs up that the angel was doing great and left the room, knowing Sam would join them when the demon was completely asleep and not likely to wake any time soon.

Half an hour after the demon had fallen asleep, Sam wriggled his way out from the bed without waking his lover, and made his way towards Castiel and the new baby, wanting desperately to see his nephew.

Walking in, he was amazed at the sight he saw. There was Castiel, right as rain if with a little bump for a stomach still, holding the baby and walking him back and forth. The angel showed no signs that not long ago he'd had his stomach ripped open to remove his distressed son.

"Hello Sam, would you like to hold him?" Castiel asked, turning to face the hunter.

Sam nodded and walked forward to grab the little bundle from the angel, who willingly handed the child to Sam.

Sam looked down at the baby and his heart melted at the sight. He had Castiel's black hair and Dean's nose and mouth. He was a beautiful baby and Sam was hard pressed to let him go.

"Where are Dean and Gabriel?" Sam asked, petting the baby's soft cheek,

"In the kitchen. They're getting me a snack it seems." Castiel explained as he kept a vigilant eye on Sam and his son.

"What's his name?" Sam was curious now.

"His name is Asher John Winchester." Castiel said smiling at the look on Sam's face.

"Hello Asher, I'm your uncle." Sam said placing a kiss on the little baby's head, watching Asher's face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Please call me when my father wakes up. I cannot thank him enough for what he has done for me today." Sam nodded and handed Asher back to his father.

"I'll make sure to let you know." Sam said turning to leave when

"Sam?" Castiel called and Sam turned to look at the angel curiously.

"Since you are my father's mate and my mate's brother, are you my brother-in-law or my step father?"


	4. Chapter 4

"A better question would be, am I Asher's grandfather or uncle." Sam said, turning and smiling at Castiel, who laughed.

"That is a better question." Castiel said.

Sam walked from the room and went to the kitchen to congratulate Dean and smiled at the scene before him. Dean was cooking what looked to be a grilled cheese and some fruit, and Gabriel had tried, and failed, to make something edible, which had turned into a chunk of blackened something or other on a plate.

"Having issues?" Sam asked, walking over to the arch-angel with a smile.

"Oh shut up. I'll just poof him up something to eat." He said and snapped his fingers, producing a platter of carrots, celery, chips and spinach dip, fruit and a side of lemon tea.

"Um...Cas likes more than just fruits and vegetables." Sam said.

"That's not for Cas. I have Cas' snack, that's for Eclipse when he wakes up." Dean said, walking from the kitchen.

"CONGRATS." Sam yelled after him.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean called back.

Sam went back to looking at Gabriel, who was looking to be contemplating something.

"Does Eclipse like cookies?" Gabriel asked, shrugging and poofing up a plate full. "Don't care, he gets some."

Sam shook his head and smiled before walking back to his demon, probably still asleep on the guest bed.

Walking into the room Sam was surprised to see Eclipse out of bed and poised as ever.

"Morning." Sam said smiling at the demon.

"Good morning." Eclipse said, smiling back at his mate with affection.

"Sleep well?"

"No!" Eclipse said, stretching his hands above his head in an effort to work kinks out of his back.

"Are you still in pain?" Sam asked, worry lacing his words.

"I may be." Eclipse said, dropping his hands and taking a seat on the bed.

"Is this normal?" Sam asked, panicked.

"I would not know. I have never done a spell as such before." Eclipse said, taking a deep breath in, hoping the remaining aches would dissipate.

"So...you have no idea what's happening to you." Sam said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Exactly." Eclipse said.

"You know...a lie or two wouldn't be a bad thing." Sam said, worry making him nauseous.

"I do not lie. There is no point." Eclipse said, bending forward and placing his head in his hands. Something wasn't right.

"What can I do?" Sam asked, wanting...no NEEDING to do something.

"There is nothing you can do." Eclipse said, taking a shaking breath.

"There has to be." Sam sounded so small.

"There is not." Eclipse confirmed.

"Maybe I can help." Gabriel said, walking into the room with three platters of food.

"I do not eat that much." Eclipse said, smiling.

"Don't care. What you don't eat, I will. What's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

Eclipse closed his eyes and fell to the bed before answering. "I feel wrong."

"I feel right..." Gabriel said, walking over and placing a hand to Eclipse's head.

"You amuse me." Eclipse said.

"Good. Now shut up." Eclipse nodded and closed his eyes once again, and slowly his world went dark as unconsciousness took hold.

Sam watched Eclipse fall back to sleep and looked at Gabriel hesitantly.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, sitting next to Eclipse.

"His body's in shock." Gabriel said.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how bad the shock is." Gabriel said, trying to heal the battered body.

"Oh!" Sam didn't know what else to say. He was worried sick but there was nothing he could do.

"I'll try to help him, but I can't guarantee anything good will come out of it." Gabriel said, and watched Sam nod.

"Go to your nephew, I'll help him." Sam shook his head but a look from Gabriel and he conceded, walking out of the room with one last look towards Eclipse.

"You stupid, stupid demon." Gabriel said, fuming with anger, turning the demon onto his stomach and pushing his hands into Eclipse's back. Eclipse groaned in pain but did not wake.

"I swear if I could I would murder you." Gabriel continued to rant, sending his grace into the demon's back and listening to Eclipse whine in pain.

"Oh shut it. This is your own fault." Gabriel said, continuing his healing. Tears fell from Gabriel's eyes as he continued to heal Eclipse and listen to the demon whine and growl in pain.

"This was never to be your fate." Gabriel said, tears falling from his eyes as the healing was finally finished.

"You were supposed to be happy."

"Happy is a relative term. There is no happy." Eclipse said, sitting up and sighing with relief.

"Thank you." Gabriel waved away his thanks before grabbing Eclipse and hugging him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Eclipse said, smiling despite himself.

"Shut up." Gabriel said, continuing to hold the demon close. "Just, shut up." And Eclipse kept his mouth shut. He was worried Gabriel had forgotten, but there was no forgetting for the arch-angel. Gabriel would never forget this demon, he couldn't forget this demon.

"I will never leave again." Eclipse said, clinging to the angel with everything he was.

"I am sorry you were cast out." Gabriel said, finally letting the demon go.

"It was my own doing." Eclipse said, standing and stretching before reaching for a cookie.

"It was not your fault. I ran when they told me what had happened. I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you. I thought you'd died."

"I did die...that was the first of many deaths I had to bear witness to Gabe...They killed everyone I have ever loved." Eclipse said finishing his cookie and reaching for another.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel said, and Eclipse shook his head.

"Your sorrow will do nothing for their loss."

"Why didn't you tell Sam?" Gabriel asked, taking a cookie himself.

"He does not need to know. Please leave this be." And with that Eclipse went in search of Sam.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Eclipse!" Sam said, running towards the demon and hugging him close.

"My beloved." Eclipse said, holding Sam close.

"Father." Castiel said walking over holding his son.

"My dearest." Eclipse said, letting Sam go and grabbing for Asher.

"Look at the beauty you have created. May his life be blessed." Eclipse said, before handing the baby back to his father.

"Thank you father." Castiel said, smiling at the demon.

"You are most welcome my dearest." Eclipse said and smiled at the look Dean gave him.

"What?"

"You said blessed." Dean said.

"Am I not allowed?"

"You're a demon." Dean iterated.

"Indeed I am."

"But you said blessed." Dean sounded confused.

"Indeed I did."

"And you didn't burst into flames?" Dean said and watched the entire room erupt into laughter. It had been a good day.


End file.
